


Places I Remember

by momentsinlove



Series: to build a home [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Comfort, Feelings, Hand & Finger Kink, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsinlove/pseuds/momentsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is a D.C. journalist with a penchant for hooking up at bars. He may or may not randomly run into his last hook up unexpectedly. </p><p>Terrible at summaries, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander finds himself at a dive bar not far from his office and he's already nursed two beers, currently on this third. He hadn't really planned on drinking but Knox has been working his nerves for at least two weeks and Alexander honestly thinks he might throw himself into the Potomac if he doesn't find a solution soon. He needs a new goddamn job. He's still stuck being a reporter no matter how much smarter he is than everyone else, no matter how much shit he's had to fix when others have fucked up. Knox still refuses to promote him and Alexander honestly could walk out of his job and not give a shit except his job pays his bills and those won't go away if he's jobless.

So he drinks. The place is often filled with who's who in the political world and Alexander often finds himself lying low because he's got the reputation of being a loudmouthed kid who won't stop asking questions. Though he's learned if he buys a couple round of drinks people are more likely to let shit out of the bag. Off record of course. Alexander looks around, doesn't see anyone who he knows. He's trying to eye up the guys there, see if any of them are giving the signal. Alexander is pretty good at picking up when a guy wants his dick sucked. The bar has that reputation, if one learns how to keep it quiet that is. 

Alexander glances to the guy down at the end of the bar, sips what is probably a bourbon on rocks, a hard alcohol kind of guy. Probably is down for a lot of kinky shit, Alexander is good at guessing and he's not really ever wrong. Alexander gets up from his seat and takes his beer, moves down a few seats to bridge the gap between himself and the other guy. He'll make the first move but he needs the other guy to give out the signal, a glance or maybe a hand on Alexander's arm. Perhaps the other guy has never done this before, doesn't know how to show what he wants.

Alexander sips his beer and glances up at the tv playing baseball and he gestures, "You much of a fan?" Alexander asks. The guy doesn't answer and Alexander shrugs, "Me either, I'm more of a football fan. Even if the Giants are terrible, it's all about New York pride you know?" Still no answer and Alexander wonders if the guy even talks. Alexander isn't about to give up, the guy hasn't lost his temper or told him to fuck off so it is a safe bet he is probably waiting to see what Alexander does next. Alexander licks his lips and heads from the barstool to the bathroom, he'll wait for the other guy.

He stands in front of the second to last stall, gives himself some room and unzips, hearing his piss hit the porcelain. The door swings open and Alexander knows it is stranger man. The other guy heads for the stall to Alexander's right and he could have used any of the other ones but clearly he's picking up what Alexander is laying down. Alexander glances as the other guy unzips, checks out what the guy is offering and yeah, Alexander is definitely pleased. The guy is massive and Alexander has to use self-restraint so he doesn't drop to his knees immediately and Alexander looks from the guy's dick up to his face and finds two eyes staring at him. 

Alexander licks his lips and exhales, tucks himself away and looks around to make sure no one else is around. "Out back, five minutes," Alexander says. It is all he needs to get his point across. He'll wash his hands, head to the bar and pay his tab. He hesitates for a moment and pays for the other guy's drink as well. Alexander leaves the bar and makes his way down the narrow alley to the spot near the back of the bar. It is about the least romantic place Alexander can think of but he isn't here to make friends, he wants to get a decent handjob and to forget about his shit job. 

Alexander checks his watch, hears the footsteps on the gravel and looks to make sure it is the other guy and not someone else, feels relief when he sees the broad shoulders, the stoic face that does not give away what other guy is thinking. A little terrifying Alexander thinks but hey, he's been in riskier situations. Alexander takes a step forward and closes the space between them, lets his hand drop down to roam over the other man. Alexander feels the guy up, can feel the outline of the other man's dick and damn, it feels even more impressive half hard than it looked in the bathroom. 

Alexander looks up, asks, "What's your name? I'm Alexander." No response which okay. He gets it not many people give him their name. He could at least lie if nothing else, give a fake name, he's not going to be insulted. Alexander works on the other man's belt and gets it open, works his hand down between the other man's boxer briefs and finds what he is looking for, wrapping his fingers around the other man's dick. Alexander feels his mouth practically water, he may or may not be really good at sucking dick and he enjoys it, won't deny that fact.

Alexander looks at the ground, makes sure there is nothing to injure him before he gets down, pulls the other man's pants down just enough and takes his dick fully out. Alexander licks at the head tentatively, wants to feel out what the other man likes. They'll have to be fairly quick but that doesn't mean he can't have a little fun. Alexander looks up and sees the other guy moving his jaw and Alexander takes the head of his cock into his mouth, moans just for good measure.

"Washington, just call me Washington," the other guy says and Alexander doesn't know if it is a first name or last. Doesn't matter he at least got an answer finally. Alexander swallows Washington a bit more, uses his left hand to grab the back of Washington's left thigh while his right roams over Washington's right thigh, up towards his balls. Alexander takes them in his hand and gives a good squeeze, finds that spot even farther back that has Washington pushing more of his cock into Alexander's mouth. Alexander relaxes his throat and lets it happen naturally. He'll let Washington set the pace, take whatever he is given and he wants to feel Washington come down his throat or across his face. HIs last hook up had been a good couple of weeks and he really needs the distraction.

Alexander feels Washington's hands drop down to run through his hair and it is always the same, guys seem to be fascinated with it. Most of them tend to grab onto it and Washington is no different as he grabs it, twists it around his fingers and uses it to keep Alexander steady. Alexander closes his eyes and his own dick is painfully hard in his jeans but he won't touch himself until Washington is done, hopes that Washington won't just up and leave him once he comes. Alexander opens his eyes enough to look up, begs with them and Washington groans, his come hitting the back of Alexander's throat and Alexander gags slightly, pretty sure some of it might have went down the wrong way. He pulls back from Washington's dick, feels some of Washington's come drip from his lips down his neck. 

"Damn son," Washington says and that's not usually what Alexander hears but it's not the weirdest or the worst so he'll take it. Alexander coughs and feels some of the cum in his mouth again and he spits, really attractive he tells himself. Alexander watches Washington adjust his clothing and Alexander uses Washington to stand again, whimpers as he presses his groin against Washington's. He isn't letting the other man go, fuck he needs some contact here.

Washington doesn't say a word, just pushes Alexander against the brick exterior and Alexander gasps as it digs into his skin. Washington is rough as he gets Alexander's jeans open, wraps his hand around Alexander's cock and his hands are so big and nice Alexander thinks. Really good at the whole handjob thing. Alexander reaches his hands out to wrap around Washington's neck, rubs the exposed skin there. Alexander feels the squeeze on his dick and he moans, arches his back up, he wants more but he'll take whatever Washington gives him right now. 

It's a pretty decent handjob, Washington alternates between fast and slow, teases Alexander a bit before he feels himself tense up and he comes, most of it landing in and on his own jeans which great, good. Washington pulls away and uses his left hand to pull a tissue from his pocket and wipes at his fingers, tucks the tissue away in his pocket again. Alexander puts his dick away and zips up, watches Washington look around and just gives him the nod before he leaves without a goodbye. Alexander stands there, legs unstable and he laughs a little, typical. Happy to get his dick sucked but can't even give Alexander his number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander gets into an accident. An ER visit ensues.

Alexander finds himself thinking out Washington the next couple of weeks. He usually makes it a practice to not see the same guy twice but he's willing to break the rules for Washington if he were to see him again. Alexander checks out the bar a couple of times but no dice. Washington's probably smart enough to not come back just in case. Alexander has nothing else to go on so he just accepts it'll be a goddamn miracle if he meets the other guy again.

He's on his commute home, weaving in and out of traffic on his bike when he's making a right turn, in the bike lane, which some dickhead driver cuts him off, clips Alexander with his car and keeps going. Alexander doesn't have time to think as he's falling off his bike, seeing his face heading to the concrete and suddenly he has his hand out to break his fall. He feels his wrist snap and he's swearing, calling out every horrible word he can and he sits up.

He looks at his wrist and he's fucked. He winces and reaches for his bag, checks to make sure his laptop isn't in a million pieces before he gets his things together and sighs. Shit.

He manages to get home despite his wrist looking like it does and gets himself an Uber to the hospital. He deals with all the bullshit paperwork and has to wait what seems like an eternity and he gets it, he isn't the most pressing emergency in the room but it is a little ridiculous. He finally finds himself back in a room and lets the nurse do all the things they need, take his blood pressure and check his heart rate. He only sees a doctor during works yearly physical and he likes to think of himself pretty healthy, despite the sometimes bad eating habits and penchant for caffeine. It could be worse.

He waits again for what seems like way too goddamn long before the door opens. He looks and watches the doctor walk in and shit. SHIT. 

Washington is standing there and both of them are speechless. It isn't as if Alexander is disappointed but he wants to know what are the odds of his last hookup being his ER doctor. He should bet after this, maybe go buy a lottery ticket because holy shit. Washington doesn't say a word, just washes his hands and grabs two gloves and puts them on, sits before Alexander and take Alexander's wrist in his hand.

Alexander finds himself smirking, he wants to make a joke, perhaps flirt a little but Washington barely spoke last time and Alexander thinks the man wouldn't appreciate the humor now.

"Well it is broken. I still need to take x-rays to see the extent of the damage. How did this happen?" Washington asks eyeing Alexander carefully.

"Some idiot Virginia driver hit me on my bike. Didn't even stop, just drove away as I was laid out. I'm glad it wasn't my face that hit the concrete. What an asshole," Alexander says

"Young man I am from Virginia so watch your mouth. Not all of us are bad drivers, maybe you were in the way, I know how all you bike riders are, always in and out of traffic. A hazard if you want my opinion," Washington says and Alexander laughs, yeah he might be a bit reckless but the guy still was wrong, should have at least stopped to make sure Alexander's face wasn't smeared across the sidewalk.

Washington is up and taking his gloves off, writing a few things on the chart, saying, "I'm going to order x-rays. Head down the hall and take a right. It is the third door on the left." With that he is gone and Alexander is off to get his x-rays done, really grateful he has decent enough health insurance or else he'd be at home making a cast for himself. He's quite the expert at home healthcare when he needs to be.

He gets the x-rays done and heads back to wait, his wrist starting to border on unbearable pain. Washington comes back with his x-rays and looks at them, before putting them down and says, "Well there isn't any serious damage but it'll be at least four to six weeks. I'll write you a prescription for painkillers for the first few days and if you experience any moderate pain. I'll put all your aftercare in your discharge papers over what you should and you shouldn't do in the next few weeks."

Alexander sighs and rubs at his face with his right hand, of course he would have to break his left wrist, being his dominant hand. Just great. He can probably take at least two weeks off, use all his vacation time and sick days, he'll have to pray that nothing else happens for the next couple of months or he will really be up shit's creek. 

He feels a hand on his knee and he looks at it and he remembers those hands, god they are nice hands and felt so great around his cock. Alexander looks at Washington's face and he isn't sure if he's flirting or just being kind. It's hard to tell when the man continues to have the face of stone. 

Washington sits with his tray of supplies and positions Alexander's arm where he wants it. Alexander is too busy focusing on the way Washington spreads his thighs and yeah he remembers those thighs too and what lies between them. 

Alexander watches Washington work and he should say something, give Washington a little hint that yeah he's down to do what they did right here. But then Washington is finishing up the cast and his hand comes to rest on Alexander's thigh and suddenly Alexander isn't capable of thinking anymore. Washington moves away and Alexander almost whines but saves his own dignity. Just stares at Washington with the pleading eyes because fuck he wants to be bent over the examination table.

Washington removes his gloves and finishes up his report, stands up and looks at Alexander and says, "the nurse will be back in with your papers. Try not to almost get killed again Alexander." He leaves and Alexander finds himself laying back because fuck the man is teasing him clearly. He has to see Washington again he just isn't sure how he is going to do it. The nurse comes back about twenty minutes later with all his papers and instructions, Alexander taking them with a smile. 

He takes the metro home, gets off a stop before his place and picks up dinner and walks the rest of the way home, just happy to get inside. He checks his phone and he's got plenty of missed messages, answers as many as he can and lets his boss know he really cannot come in, would like to take his emergency vacation days. Knox isn't happy to say the least but Alexander honestly could not care less. He wants to work, he hates not being able to write and be busy but he also has a wrist he can't move.

He eats dinner with the local news playing in the background and he rests his left arm on a pillow with a bag of frozen vegetables as instructed. He checks his phone and decides to Google Washington, thanks whoever is out there that his first name is on the discharge papers. Alexander laughs because George is both a typical Southern name and one he associates with men over the age of 60.

Alexander finds a couple of papers Washington wrote, medical terminology Alexander really has no understanding of. He doesn't find much on him, kind of an elusive man but that's probably good, he's not someone too high up that Alexander has to worry about if they do fuck around again. There's no scandal like a political scandal and Alexander would rather report on them then be a part of them. 

He tosses his phone down onto the couch and checks his peas. They've gone lukewarm and it is time to change them for the frozen carrots he has on deck. He sits back down and takes a photo, he'll send it to Eliza and worry her, she can tell Angelica all about it and the two of them will be fussing over him in no time. It is just how they work. 

Alexander looks up at the ceiling and lets out a sigh, he's going to be so damn bored out of his mind if he has to stay at home doing nothing all day. He sends up a prayer that maybe the driver who hit him gets a flat tire or finds out his wife is cheating. The man deserves to have as bad of a time as Alexander is about to have, no matter how petty his request seems Alexander thinks it is only fair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings! Sex! Alexander being forward! Look at that, they are finally getting somewhere. Longer chapter :D

He spends a week and a half at home using vacation time. It isn't bad the first few days, he finagles as makeshift shower cover for his arm and he finds himself at least getting clean without ruining his cast. He watches a lot of terrible daytime TV before he knows he is going to just throw himself into traffic. 

He goes back to work before he should but he doesn't care, most of what he can do happens with his phone anyway. White House press announcements he can record and with all the new fancy technology out there, have the computer type it for him. He learns to fix the mistakes one handed and realizes this can work. He's not about to sit around and see around and to annoy himself more than anything else. 

He makes it through the four weeks minimum, checks the date for his appointment and he's so eager to get this off and to also see Washington, just to see if he can get a date out of the man or at least a blowjob in a bathroom. He signs in and waits for his name to be called, spends most of what should be his appointment actually in the waiting room watching a god awful court show.

He finally heads back and Washington comes in and Alexander spreads his legs and gives him another invite just in case the man is ready and willing. Washington does his usual routine, pulls out whatever tools he needs including a terrifying looking saw. Alexander swallows and damn, okay he better not fuck with Washington just in case he takes Alexander's hand off. He'll behave at least for now.

Alexander is lucky a nurse comes in, takes the edge off of him while he is still staring down at Washington's crotch and imagines a good couple of hours in a nice ass hotel where they order some expensive wine and Alexander can just lay between Washington's thighs and suck him off for awhile. It's a nice thought, probably not one rooted in reality but he can always fantasize. 

They get the cast off and Alexander instinctively flexes his hand out, there's no pain and he hopes he is done with this stupid cast. Washington takes Alexander's wrist in his hand and says, "Tell me if it hurts." Washington moves his wrist slowly in circles, presses down and Alexander doesn't feel anything and that is such a relief for him. 

Alexander grins as the nurse steps out and Alexander lowly says, "My wrist feels better doc, maybe we can you know, see each other after this."

It's pretty fucking bold even for Alexander's standards but he doesn't mind especially when he watches Washington's face change, goes from professional to wanting to annoyance in like three seconds. It's pretty amazing actually. Washington looks up and says, "Alexander. This is not the time or place for this."

Alexander shrugs and crosses his arms, says, "Tell me when we can have the time and place because I'm ready, I want to show you how good I can be."

Washington takes a deep breath in, doesn't say anything and Alexander knows he is keeping himself together just enough to remain professional. Alexander waits till Washington turns his back, reaches into his back to pull out a scrap of paper and a pen, writes his number down and he hops from the examination table and slings his bag over himself, says, "So can I go yet doc?" Washington turns and looks, takes a step forward and stares down at Alexander. It's pretty sexy actually, the way Washington looks, how close they are. 

"The nurse will be in with your papers. Stay out of trouble," Washington says and Alexander grins, manages to slip the paper into Washington's coat as he moves to leave. He has no idea if Washington will see the paper or if he'll throw it away but it's worth it. He can't stay out of trouble even if he tries. He waits for the nurse and gets his papers in order before he leaves, heads back to work and the lecture waiting

He's not wrong when he gets to work but ignores whatever the hell it is Knox is telling him. Just gets back to work and cleans up the mess that has been done in his absence. Whoever was editing in his place has done a shit job and he's so embarrased by it. He would almost rather be at home watching another daytime court show but at least he can keep his mind busy so he isn't thinking about Washington's hands or mouth or thighs or anything. He'll wait and see if the other man calls him. 

 

*

Alexander is making his way in from the shared laundry room with his basket as he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He gets inside, closing the door with his hip as he drops his laundry down on the floor and fishes his phone out. He doesn't recognize the number, there's no named attached to it but he sees the area code being one from Virginia. Could be someone from work so he checks out the message that is left in his voicemail.

He presses play and hears the familiar voice coming through saying, "If you want to meet up come by tomorrow and meet me around 7:30…"

Washington rattles off his address and Alexander already has a pen and paper ready to jot it down. He is actually surprised, mostly because Washington not given him a hint that he wanted to meet up again but Alexander finds himself grinning, his plan has worked. He pats himself on the back, he's a genius.

He passes the time between the phone call and the next evening doing a whole lot of nothing and he can't keep his mind off the whole ordeal. He has that type of personality where once he wants something or has something it is all he can really focus on, becomes consumed by it. Eliza always tells him he needs to slow down, enjoy life and take it step by step but that's not how he functions, that's not how he sees life. It's a problem but he's always ten steps ahead, facing whatever challenge there is and putting all he has into it.

So he is happy when it's around six on a Sunday and he knows that traffic shouldn't be bad but he gives himself some time to get ready and to bike over. He figures out what he is going to wear, doesn't want to try too hard so he settles for a nice pair of khaki shorts and a burgundy t-shirt. He throws his hair into a low bun and Alexander likes to think of himself as a pretty decent looking guy, can usually get whoever he's after. 

He heads out a little before seven and it doesn't take long before he is pulling up in front of a nice ass condo, one of those stereotypical Southern looking houses that populate the Virginia side of the DMV. He is also incredibly surprised that it seems to be Washington's own house which is really trusting. Most people would use a hotel for their first real meet up, Alexander would he isn't about to let some dude in his place.

Alexander parks his bike and goes to the front door, presses the bell and he isn't sure what to say or do when Washington answers, wearing a tight light blue shirt and black track pants. It's really casual but so fucking sexy to Alexander. He settles for a smile and says, "hey," while he follows Washington inside and he's impressed by Washington's place. It's modern inside, has exposed brick and lots of windows for natural light. Much better than his almost always dim apartment that he knows he overpays for. 

They get to the kitchen and it seriously looks like something out a home magazine or cooking show, a big ass stove that has a couple of pots and pans on it. Washington goes to them and stirs this and that, adds a couple of spices. Alexander leans forward against the kitchen island and he's at a loss for words because the guy never even spoke more than a handful of words to him, didn't respond to any of Alexander's flirting, and took a week to call Alexander but suddenly here is Washington cooking them dinner. It makes no damn sense but Alexander isn't complaining.

Alexander drums his fingers on the countertop and licks his lips. "So," he says, "How's life been? Seen anything totally crazy at work? I bet you get a lot of weird cases, like things up people's asses or kids swallow toys type of weird."

Washington snorts and looks at him, says, "I don't really talk about work, patient confidentiality. I'm also really disturbed that you went from bad sex accidents to kids being kids. That's….something."

Alexander laughs, says, "Well look I assume that's a lot of what you get. Besides the occasional gunshot wound or stabbing. I'm sure you get a lot of that too. I bet your job is a lot more exciting than mine is most days. "

"What is yours, I have no idea what you do," Washington asks.

"Oh I'm a journalist, I work for WaPo and it is okay, I mean I kind of really dislike my boss and I'm so far down the ladder even though I know I'm the smartest man there. Other than that I guess it is a good job. I just get to write about politicians all day long really," Alexander answers.

Washington nods, says, "Well that's D.C. for you. I grew up not too far from here and I'm pretty used to all the bullshit that comes with it. That's why I really didn't want to be in politics, I chose the Army and became a medic, graduated from Georgetown and did my residency there. It is all I wanted."

"I was in the Army as well, did a tour in Iraq couple of years ago, I joined mostly so it would pay for college. I mean no one is really looking to take an orphan in you know," Alexander says and damn they are sharing all kinds of personal shit. It's strange Alexander thinks but he is usually the one surprising people so this is nice to have the opposite happen to him.

Washington reaches for two plates from the cabinet and puts them on the kitchen table, comes back over and turns off the stove, just moves everything to the table and puts it all on the plates. Alexander moves to help, takes the silverware from Washington's hand and puts it on the table, watches as Washington pulls out a bottle of wine and grabs two glasses. It's...kind of romantic? Which Alexander doesn't really do romance or feelings but indulge at least this one time, will see where it goes.

Alexander sits at the table and digs into the pasta, he has to admit the man is pretty talented. A doctor, an army vet (it explains the muscles), and he can cook? Close to amazing if you ask Alexander but he already knows that. Alexander looks at Washington, wants to slide under the table and repay him for dinner but that will happen anyway so he can humor the man, talk to him for a little bit longer, get to know him better.

Alexander sips his wine, says, "This is good. I mean I'm not a wine fanatic but this isn't a cheap bottle I'm sure." 

"Not at all, I have a friend who owns a vineyard so I get a couple of bottles a year from him for free. It's a good trade off when he can come to my summer home and take some fruits and vegetables from my garden," Washington says. Alexander looks because a summer home and a garden? That's super pretentious and rich but Alexander isn't here to judge. The closest he ever had to a garden was a small plant that died a slow, sad death on his window ledge.

"That's cool. I don't know what it is like to have a yard, I'm a New York kid. Give me traffic, the subway system, and street food. That's how I thrive man," Alexander says.

Washington smiles, swirls his wine around and looks out the window at the city, says, "I love my home. I'd be there all the time but the commute would probably kill me first. So I spend some weekends there, most of the summer away. It's my time to relax, I get to work on my garden, watch some sports. It's just really nice."

"Sounds...relaxing. Give me a beach and some sun, I am looking way too pale these days. The dark circles under my eyes look even worse than usual," Alexander says. 

Washington puts his wine glass down and takes another bite of his food, says, "I like the beach. I sometimes head to Chesapeake Bay or Virginia Beach for a couple of weeks and hang out there, rent a small cottage and go sailing. It's nice to be on the water and away from everything for awhile."

Alexander nods, he's never been sailing before but hey, to each their own. He's more interested in maybe being naked on a boat, nothing but the sun on his body and getting a good blowjob or making out out with Washington but he'll keep that to himself, for now at least. The guy seems interested in talking to Alexander and that's kind of unusual for him so he'll take it, he hasn't had a decent conversation with someone in a long time.

Alexander feels Washington's hand on his knee, squeezes it gently and Alexander looks, finds himself leaning towards Washington and then they are kissing, Washington having met him halfway. It's nothing more than their lips pressing together but then Alexander opens his lips and suddenly Washington's tongue is in his mouth and the man can kiss Alexander things, not too much spit and not too aggressive. Alexander enjoys making out with him, reaches out and holds onto Washington's bicep. Alexander feels Washington's fingers on the back of his neck, just below his hairline and Alexander shivers, he wants more.

Washington gets it and he reaches for Alexander's wrist and tugs him along, heads towards his bedroom and Alexander goes willingly, is happy to fall back on Washington's bed as he watches Washington reach for his shorts and pulls them off, his boxer briefs going with them. He sighs as Washington pushes up his shirt, kisses down his stomach and over his hips, just nestles himself between Alexander's thighs and takes a deep breath in. Alexander could die now and be so happy.

Except it gets better as Washington takes Alexander's cock into his mouth and this Alexander thinks, is actual heaven. Washington's mouth is warm and soft and he knows how to keep his teeth from scraping which is a huge plus. It's just so good and Alexander lifts his hips off the bed, grabbing the sheets beneath him. He's never cried over a blowjob before but he thinks he might be close. Alexander feels Washington's hand on his stomach and it presses down to hold him still. Alexander moves one hand from the sheets to grab onto Washington's left wrist and clamps down.

Washington pulls back some, just lets Alexander's cock pop out of his mouth and Alexander looks down, sees those eyes staring up at him. Alexander can see the hunger and desire in them and he's so damn hot Alexander thinks, wants to spend all night in bed with him, maybe talk in between sessions, nurse a couple more bottles of wine. 

Washington spreads Alexander's thighs and tongues at his ass and all Alexander can think is, how glad he is he showered before coming over. Alexander finds himself being opened up, Washington's tongue prodding and working him over, slipping a finger in before Alexander even realizes and he sighs, just lets his fingers brush over his own cock.

Washington snorts and pulls away, moves to stand up and Alexander hopes he is ready to fuck him now because is so ready. Washington strips down and his cock is so hard, curving up and Alexander knows it is even better looking than he remembers, can't wait to get re-aquainted with it. 

Alexander slips two of his own fingers into himself to keep himself open as Washington rolls a condom on and lubes himself up. Washington gets back on the bed and pulls Alexander's fingers away, kneeling between Alexander's thighs. Alexander lifts his hips to meet Washington's cock and feels him pressing in and yeah he's going to be feeling this later but in such a good way. 

The stretch is almost unbearable but Washington takes it slow enough that Alexander can adjust and relax, lets Washington push halfway in and find his rhythm, thrusts a couple of times. Alexander moans as Washington hits the spot and then they are both ready to go, Alexander's legs wrapping around Washington's waist.

They move together, Alexander moving his body in sync with Washington's and it is a beautiful harmony, the sounds of their skin together, Washington's low groans and the occasional word or two he pants out like 'son' 'goddamn' 'come on kid, take it' and Alexander is lost.

Alexander's own whine is higher pitched than Washington's and he's reaching for Washington's hands to grip and he finds himself begging, literally begging, saying, "Please oh god please fuck me Jesus it feels so damn good." 

Washington slows for a moment to adjust his body and then he is just giving it all to Alexander who is gone, so far gone in his own world as he finds himself reaching for his own cock and he's coming hard, spurts landing on his chin, collarbone and Alexander swears some of it lands in his hair. 

He lets his hand go, just stares at Washington and licks his lips, whispers, "Come on my face, I want to feel it. Give me what you've got."

Washington groans and pulls out from Alexander, perhaps a little too quickly as Alexander hisses but Washington pays him no mind as he slides the condom off, tosses it towards the small trash can by the bed. Washington moves up to settle his knees on either side of Alexander's head and moves his hand, Alexander watching as he gets a close up view, lets his tongue slip out and tease Washington. Washington moves his left hand to rest hold Alexander's hair still and comes on his face, most of it landing on Alexander's lips but he closes his eyes just in time as some of it lands on his eyelids.

Washington grunts and says, "Goddamn. You are...damn." It's all Alexander needs to hear to know he might have been Washington's best fuck. Alexander feels Washington move, the bed creaking as Washington gets off and Alexander hears the water running, assumes Washington is cleaning himself off. Alexander finally feels a warm washcloth over his face, and when it leaves he opens his eyes. 

Washington is still naked as he leaves the room and Alexander can hear Washington cleaning up in the kitchen, takes him about 20 minutes before he is back and Alexander is reaching for him, patting the bed. Washington gets on it and lays with Alexander, lets his fingers trail over Alexander's brow, down over his cheeks to his lips, tracing them. 

Alexander smiles and rolls to his side and he's pretty content. He usually doesn't stick around after a good fuck but he'll humor Washington, stay for a few minutes before he'll leave. Washington pulls the sheet up around his waist, reaches for the remote to turn the TV on and Alexander find himself moving closer, head resting against Washington's side, drifts off with Washington's fingers on the back of his neck.

Alexander wakes up a few hours later and it's so damn dark in the room, the only sound is Washington's soft snore behind him. Alexander moves to check the time on Washington's alarm clock which reads 2:28 AM. He groans and half his body is saying stay, enjoy the big ass bed and the other half says run. He listens to run as he slowly gets out of bed and stumbles in the dark to find his clothes, pulling them back on. He heads back into the kitchen, pulls out his phone and it's near dead. That's another excuse he'll use.

He writes Washington a note, scribbles something about not wanting to be late for work, having no clothes, etc. and he'll sign it ' - A' and leave it attached to the fridge. He hopes the other man won't be annoyed or disappointed. Alexander just really can't be getting feelings one fuck into their...well not even relationship, their meetings he will call them. 

So he leaves, bikes back in the dead of night to his apartment and goes in, just flops onto his bed face first still wearing his clothes. He dreams of sleep but he it does not come as quickly or as deeply before and suddenly the sun is rising. Alexander sighs, wakes to face the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander makes it up to Washington for just ditching. More feelings and sex happen! 
> 
> Also you know when things are good, there is always a storm ahead /foreshadowing

Alexander doesn't hear from Washington for a couple of days, figures the man is either pissed or took it the wrong way and assumes Alexander doesn't want to hear from him. Alexander could text Washington but he isn't sure what to say. He can't really say, "hey I miss you so call me." That's too desperate.

He settles for texting the other man around two, asks if he wants to get a drink, knows a great bar around the corner from his job that has terrible names for cocktails but great prices. Sends the info and he's not sure if Washington is working but it's a shot in the dark, hopes he can apologize for just leaving. 

He gets out of work early, heads over to the bar before most of the assholes show up, doesn't want to be seen or bothered, he's not here to talk about work or to meet someone else. He probably should have picked a restaurant though that might sent the wrong signal, might be a little too formal.

Alexander checks his watch and he waits 15 more minutes, finishes his screwdriver and is ready to leave when he hears the familiar voice, saying, "I hope you aren't running out." 

Alexander looks up and shakes his head, just scoots closer to the table and watches Washington sit, rubs at his face and he looks exhausted Alexander thinks. Alexander glances over his menu and lets his fingers reach out, runs them over Washington's hand. Alexander can feel the other man finch but Washington doesn't pull his hand away, lets Alexander make small circles on his hand.

Alexander bites his lip and says, "I'm sorry I left. I just kind of….freaked out. It wasn't about the clothes or anything like that, that was the least of my worries I just...I have never slept over with someone. Not like that anyway so. I kind of just left. Sorry."

Alexander looks away and watches Washington out of the corner of his eyes, waits to see what Washington will do. It'll be better if Washington says something, moves on from Alexander's rambling and pretends like it didn't happen. That would be nice, sometimes Alexander really should take Burr's advice and talk less. 

Alexander swallows hard and just turns back to Washington and feels Washington's hand on his knee, gives it a gently squeeze and lets it rest, maybe no more than 10 or 15 seconds but Alexander feels like dying. He's not sure if it is a good feeling or bad one but he's honestly pretty sure Washington is trying everything in his power to get Alexander to cave.

"I wish you would have stayed. I was looking forward to waking up next to you," Washington says and god it's like a shot to Alexander's gut, he's catching feelings and he's on his first real date (okay it is a date he thinks) with this guy. Honestly what the hell is wrong with him, Alexander asks himself. 

Alexander reaches to push the stray hairs from his face, tries to not blurt out that he can't do feelings, he doesn't do feelings and that last time he fell for someone, was in love with someone and they died and he really cannot do this to himself again.

He doesn't say that, instead just smiles and meets Washington's gaze, says, "Maybe next time I'll stay." He hears himself say the words but it's almost as if his brain isn't working because why the hell would he say that? Even if he gets to see Washington's smile (worth it clearly). He wants to apologize, pretend he didn't say it but there it is, all out on the table and now he's just going to deal with it. Alexander feels a little more at ease, there's still that gripping panic over feelings he can't come to terms with but he at least knows where Washington stands on it all.

Their order a couple of appetizers from the bar and Alexander enjoys himself, talking about his job, the stupid shit he's had to report on and Washington relaxes, tells him a couple of ER horror stories which has Alexander laughing into his second drink. It's incredibly nice Alexander thinks, having someone who seems to care about him, wants to hear him talk which is a nice change 

They have a couple of drinks and Alexander looking around before he rests his hand on Washington's arm, he might be a little tipsy but he is ready to go, needs Washington and he wants to apologize. Alexander reaches for his wallet, tosses down their tab plus a tip. Washington gets the hint. 

Alexander clearly can't ride his bike, he broke his wrist while sober, can't imagine himself half drunk riding. He giggles at the thought, Washington shaking his head. Alexander looks and asks, "Can I get a ride home?"

"Of course," Washington responds and Alexander gets his bike into Washington's trunk, heads to the front seat and admires the leather seats, definitely the nicest car he has ever been in. He pulls up his address on his phone, waits for Washington to get in. 

Alexander turns in his seat as Washington drives and says, "You know, you are really nice. Like ridiculously nice. You should be mean once in awhile, shake things up."

Washington laughs a little and says, "Everyone tells me that. I just like helping people, that's why I became a doctor. I don't do it for the accolades I do it because that's just what my upbringing taught me." 

"It isn't a bad thing, definitely didn't mean that. It's just. I'm...people always help me out. I grew up an orphan and people were always there. I don't take it for granted but I just try really hard as an adult to do what I can for myself. Being cared for is different that's all," Alexander says and he really feels like an asshole. 

Washington doesn't respond at first, takes about five minutes before reaching to take Alexander's hand in his own, says, "I don't want you to think that I'm doing this because I feel bad for you or want to take care of you. I find something intriguing about you."

"Oh I'm intriguing? I've never heard that one. I've been called a pain in the ass and a countless other things. Maybe once or twice I've been called brilliant," Alexander responds with a grin and Washington's lips curl up in a smirk.

"You are so full of yourself aren't you? I'm getting that vibe that you think quite highly of your own talents," Washington says.

Alexander laughs, says, "You really have no idea. I'm a man of many talents, both in the bedroom and outside of it. I'm just really fucking skilled."

"Your language son, I really do not want to hear such words come from you if you don't mind," Washington reprimands.

Alexander snorts, just looks at Washington and says, "Look you weren't saying that when I was in your bed the other night. You even said some things even I won't repeat." Alexander grins and he can see Washington turn slightly red. He mumbles something under his breath and Alexander knows he's gotten back into Washington's good graces. 

They pull up in front of Alexander's place, Washington double parking as Alexander unbuckles and looks at Washington says, "I'd ask you to come up but I know how parking is down here, you won't find shit for blocks. Sorry about that." 

Washington smiles, says, "It's okay, if you aren't busy maybe we can do brunch tomorrow. I'll be here a little before 11." 

Alexander leans and kisses Washington, would love to take the man inside but he'll wait, he can be patient. "Okay," he says and gets out of the car, going to haul his bike out. Washington pulls off with a wave and Alexander finds himself missing the man already.

*

Alexander waits on the stoop of his place in the morning, sunglasses on as spring is beginning to turn into summer, the mornings a little brighter. He sees Washington's car pulling up, Alexander moving from the steps to get into the car, leaning to kiss Washington's cheek, saying, "Hey good morning."

"You seem rather chipper this morning. Sleep well?" Washington asks and Alexander is in awe of how put together the man looks. Fitted jeans that show off his thighs, deep v-neck t-shirt and a light blazer over it, cuffs rolled up. Impressive watch on Washington's left wrist completes the outfit. It reminds Alexander of his own work attire but is at least 200 times better looking.

"I did sleep well. It was nice, I usually don't get the luxury of having the weekend off but my boss didn't assign me to this weekend's roundup," Alexander responds. He wonders what that means for him, if it is a good or bad sign but he won't worry, he knows he can always find another job.

"That's good. You look refreshed even with the bags under your eyes," Washington says and he is teasing. His hand comes to rest on the back of Alexander's neck, thumb making small circles. Alexander lets it happen, doesn't fight it. He'll ease slowly into his feelings, allow himself to have said feelings for the first time in years. 

They head to a local place, already busy with tourists who are ready to hit the sights. They get a table near the back, almost too close for comfort as Washington's legs stretching out to bump against Alexander's. Alexander skips the mimosa, settles for regular orange juice and he looks over the menu. Too upscale for him, he doesn't need fancy breakfast sandwiches or crepes dusted with gold. He just wants pancakes and bacon. 

He can feel Washington's eyes on him and that happens a lot, he can just feel the other man studying him and Alexander glances up, licks his lips and he can see Washington's face change. He likes that, likes when Alexander licks his lips. Alexander files that away, it could come in handy. They order their food, Alexander settling for pancakes, Washington's choice is chicken and waffles. 

Washington sips his coffee and leans back in his chair, says, "I'll be out of town beginning Tuesday. I'll be back by next weekend."

Alexander nods, says, "That's cool. I don't mind traveling with my job, usually it's to NewYork but I've gotten to see a lot of the country. I really can't complain. I only hate the jet lag but I don't think anyone gets used to it."

Alexander looks at Washington and he realizes why the other man told him about his trip. He wants Alexander to miss him. It's endearing actually and Alexander does have to be honest to himself that yeah, he will miss Washington. He better make good use of the weekend after all.

They enjoy brunch, both of them swapping their food and it's ridiculous Alexander thinks, he doesn't do dating but he is in fact on a date, again. This is a date and it's strange because he is so comfortable around Washington. It's easy to open up to him, talking about life in New York, about his friends and his family. He doesn't tell him about John, not yet but he knows that he will. 

Alexander insists on paying despite the protest from Washington that he asked Alexander, he should pay. Alexander doesn't listen to him and pays for their brunch. They take a walk after, Washington suggests doing so as it helps digest food and Alexander won't argue, it is a nice day after the long winter they seemed to have. They take a walk around the tourist sights, Alexander finding himself brushing against Washington on a couple of occasions as they pass by tourists who seem to pay no attention to where they are going. Alexander doesn't complain as his hand brushes against Washington's. 

It's ridiculous, he feels like a teenager again except this time it is nicer, he has a chance to feel attraction something he didn't experience before John. 

"Wanna come back to my place? It isn't much but honestly my couch is really nice despite its look," Alexander asks and Washington laughs, Alexander snorting. He likes when he can make Washington laugh, it's nice.

So they do head back, Washington able to find parking as most people seem to be out. Alexander brings Washington inside and looks around, crossing his arms as he says, "Well this is it. I really should move because I know for a fact my rent is way too high. But it is home." 

Washington reaches for Alexander, taking his wrist in his hand and pulls him closer, kisses him. Alexander sighs into it, he honestly just wants this. Wants to feel Washington's hand on his lower back, sneaking under his t-shirt. Alexander wraps his arms around Washington's neck, pulls slowly away from the kiss and smiles. He will lead Washington to his couch, stretching out with Washington beneath him.

Washington says, "This is a nice couch, you weren't lying."

"Told you, I have had many nights on this bad boy, it's done me well," Alexander says, resting his head on Washington's stomach and he yawns, happy in his post-food haze. Washington's hands are in his hair pulling it free from his ponytail holder and he moves his fingers, massaging Alexander's scalp. Alexander finds himself making noises which really does nothing for his ego as he stretches, allows Washington to pamper him. It doesn't mean he won't make life a little difficult for Washington, that's just how he operates. He just won't do it all the time.

Alexander moves up to kiss Washington and pushes his shirt up, kisses down the other man's chest and reaches the waistband of his jeans, flicks the button open and unzips Washington's jeans, snakes his hand into Washington's underwear and gets him even harder, helps Washington to get out of his clothes completely. Alexander grins, and slowly jerks Washington off, allows his tongue to tease over the head of Washington's cock.

Alexander is quite fond of slow and lazy sex, there is something about the build up, the climb towards the climax, the way it feels when one finally reaches that point. He's happy to have that right now when he knows neither of them are going anywhere. So he takes it slow, allows himself to devote a good half an hour to Washington's body, finding every little spot that has Washington hitching his breath or moaning. 

Alexander strips himself down as well, moves to sit on Washington's chest and jerks himself off, watches as Washington's eye twitches, his mouth parting slightly and Alexander tips himself forward, using the arm of the couch as leverage. Washington takes Alexander into his mouth and Alexander moans because seriously, Washington is fucking skilled. Alexander finds his voice as he says, "George."

Washington groans and Alexander knows that he is getting under Washington's skin and it is a nice thought, wants to break down that tough and stoic exterior because the man is not that, not all the time at least. Alexander lets Washington sock his cock for a couple of minutes before pulling away, Washington looking confused as Alexander steps off the couch, heads to his bedroom to grab what he needs.

He comes back with a condom and lube, works himself open as he reaches to roll the condom on, spreads a little extra lube over Washington's cock as he moves his hips back, slides down onto him. Alexander bites his lip, keeps his hands on the arm of his couch as he rolls his hips and fuck. This is good, really good. 

Alexander watches Washington's face, watches the other man's face change as he finds his own pleasure, totally gone to somewhere else. Alexander smirks and leans down, kisses the corner of Washington's mouth, just whispers, "Your cock feels so good in me." He hears Washington fight back the moan in his throat but he can't stop it. Alexander rests his head next to Washington's, kisses his jaw as he lets Washington take over the pace.

They fuck on the couch, both of them tumbling towards their orgasm, Alexander moving his hips with Washington, using Washington's stomach to grind against and the friction is delicious, his precum smearing across Washington's body. Alexander shifts his hips slightly and suddenly he sees white, Washington's cock hitting just the right way and that's it for Alexander as he comes suddenly, slick between them and Alexander knows it'll be hell to clean up, once he's back to earth that is. 

He doesn't even hear or feel Washington's own release until he shakily looks as Washington reaches to pull himself out, carefully taking the condom off and tying it up. Alexander takes it from Washington and gingerly moves from the couch to throw it away, grabs handful of paper towels and wets them, cleaning himself up and Washington as well, leaving them on the floor.

Alexander gets back on the couch with Washington and closes his eyes, allows Washington to kiss his temple and it's comfortable Alexander thinks, finally at ease after being alone for so long. 

*

Alexander heads to the airport even though Washington had told him his flight was getting in very early, Alexander wants to see the other man. He takes public transportation to the airport, hangs out near the baggage claim as he waits for Washington's flight. He buys himself and the other man a coffee, throws in a pastry just for good measure before Washington shows up.

He finds himself grinning as he sees the other man heading down from his gate, Washington smiling as he comes over and takes the coffee Alexander is holding out for him. They kiss and Alexander pulls away, walks with Washington and looks, asks, "Is that your only bag?" Washington nods, Alexander incredibly grateful he doesn't have to wait for Washington's luggage. 

Washington takes him to his car, Alexander handing over the pastry and Washington takes it, splits it in half. Alexander turns in his seat and finishes his half of the pastry, pulls Washington in for another kiss and whispers, "I really did miss you." Washington smiles and kisses Alexander back, runs his fingers through Alexander's hair.

They stay like that for awhile before Alexander breaks the kiss and moves his head, finagling to get himself between Washington's crotch and the wheel, ready to show him just how much he missed Washington.

He blows Washington in the parking lot of the airport, his mouth and throat full of Washington's come as they pull away and Alexander smiles and thinks, maybe this is a relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells Washington about John. Then Alex meets an unexpected guest.

It becomes comfortable to Alexander. They see each other a couple of times a week if they can, sometimes less when work gets hectic but they are adults, this is what happens. It's nice though, Alexander will sometimes get text messages randomly from Washington, George, and it's an amazing feeling to be cared about. Even if there is still that moment when he tenses up, has the panic of, _holy shit this is a relationship what am I doing_ , but he manages to always calm himself down and relax. 

It's a lazy Friday afternoon, Washington has the day off and Alexander is working from home, having been promoted after finally convincing Knox he should be at least one of the editors. He can allow himself the opportunity to be at home. It's a late summer and the air is thick with humidity, an impending thunderstorm on the horizon judging by the clouds. 

Alexander has his head in Washington's lap as he types away and he's been having sleepless nights, knows what is right around the corner and he's terrified. Absolutely terrified. It's been five years Alexander thinks and he's still not sure that he has ever come to terms with what has happened to John. There are nights when he wakes up in a panic because he has dreams about John and he can't save him. 

Alexander stops mid sentence and sighs, feels Washington's thumb tracing over the creases on his forehead, doesn't ask what is wrong with words but Alexander knows he should open up. He's been moody even with Washington the last couple of days, always having to apologize for being overly annoyed with the smallest things. 

Alexander saves his work and closes his laptop, puts it down and sighs, says, "I know I've been a bit...annoying lately. It's just...almost five years ago I had someone die. He was the first person I ever loved and he was killed in line of action. I still think about it around this time of year, have dreams that wake me up. I've talked to a couple of therapists but I don't know. It's hard to just process it. Everyone I love ends up dying and I think I'm scared to ever love for that reason you know?"

Alexander glances up and Washington nods. Alexander feels Washington's thumb on his temple making small circles and Alexander closes his eyes, can feel the tears welling in the corner and dammit he really does not want to spill his feelings out here, head in Washington's lap, sitting on Washington's couch that is clearly more than all of his belongings combined.

But he feels Washington lean down and kiss his forehead and doesn't say anything which is actually comforting. Alexander doesn't know what he needs or wants to hear. He just wants to feel like he's going to be okay. Alexander turns to his side, presses his face into Washington's stomach and he suddenly can't stop the tears, he finds himself sobbing and he thinks it is pretty pathetic. Here he is sobbing and he can't stop, his body shaking.

Washington is there, hand cupping the back of Alexander's neck, whispers, "Shh, it's okay let it all out. Come on it's okay." Uses his other hand to rub Alexander's back and Alexander finds himself slowly calming down. He takes a few deep breaths in and gets it back to normal, looks at Washington's shirt which is now damp with tears and he's pretty sure snot as well which is….attractive. But Washington is there with a handful of tissues that Alexander takes, cleans his face before getting up to toss them.

He comes back and sits with Washington, rests his head on Washington's shoulder, his hand instinctively reaching for Washington's and he holds it. Washington smiles, says, "Are you okay? Tell me about John, what he was like."

Alexander takes a deep breath in and squeezes Washington's hand, says, "John was everything, smart as hell and always so progressive, wanted to change the world…"

Alexander talks, tells Washington everything as they hear the storm roll in and even when the power goes out, the rain battering the windows as Alexander talks, his hand still clinging to Washington's.

*

_In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet, for just a moment._

*

Alexander finds himself spending more time at Washington's place than his own, even when the other man is at work. He has to admit that Washington's place is so much nicer than his own including Washington's couch. It's easier to write, Alexander thinks so he plugs away while Washington is at work, making use of Washington's fully stocked kitchen.

He hears the doorbell ringing and he checks his watch. 8:15 pm. Alexander puts his laptop down and makes his way to the door, checking the peephole and he sees a beautifully dressed woman standing on the other side. Alexander hesitates before he unlocks the door and opens it, saying, "Hello? Can I help you?"

The woman looks startled to see him but she gives Alexander a smile and looks past him, "Is George home, I have some business to discuss with him," she says.

Alexander has no idea who she is but she has to damn good terms to be tossing Washington's first name around so casually. Alexander watches at the woman takes a step forward, just moves to make her way into the house and Alexander finds himself unable to do anything to stop her. He just steps aside and closes the door after her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. I'm Alexander. Wash-George should be home soon, perhaps an hour or so," Alexander says and he watches the woman sit in the leather chair, crossing her legs.

She smiles and says, "I'm Martha, his wife. I presume that he hasn't told you about me or else you would be far less surprised than you are. Typical of George. Always forgetting to tell his lover's about me."

Alexander feels his stomach drop and fuck. His wife? Of course this was all too good to be true, of course he is married. Alexander swallows, feels the lump forming in his throat as he sits on the couch. He closes his laptop and puts it away, ready to go but he hears Martha laugh and he looks, Martha waving her hand.

She says, "Please don't go on my account. I'm sure you have to talk to George about all of this. I really am terribly sorry this is how we had to meet." 

Alexander for once is at a loss for words. How could Washington not fucking tell him? Alexander feels his anger boiling up and he honestly could just snap, lose all sense of sanity he has left. But he waits, awkwardly sitting like a kid waiting for his parent to come home. Martha seems nice enough, pours herself a glass of wine as she fiddles on her iPad. 

They both hear the front door and Washington walks in, stops as he sees Martha sitting and his face says everything. Martha moves to stand, going to Washington and kisses both his cheeks and says, "George, darling, you made this very awkward for Alexander and myself. Shame on you for not telling us about each other. I hate dropping in without notice but apparently our lawyer needs us to discuss our will. I was going to call but that seemed a little ridiculous if you ask me."

Washington doesn't say anything at first, just looks at Alexander, wants to say something but he instead turns his attention back to Martha, smiles and says, "Head into my office darling, I need to speak to Alexander."

She heads out of the room, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Washington makes his way to Alexander who holds a hand up says, "Save it, honestly. I feel so fucking stupid, I knew things were too good to be true. After everything I said, you know every single thing about me and yet you forget to fucking mention you have a wife? So yeah I'm going to go, don't call. Just don't even talk to me."

Washington rubs at his face, lets his drop and says, "Alexander please. Let me explain. There is more to the story, please let me talk to you about it." 

Alexander looks and maybe that is true but would it really change anything? Washington has just conveniently forgot to mention in the past few months he has a wife, like it's a little detail Alexander is meant to overlook. He doesn't even know how to look at the man the same way. He shakes his head, grabs his bag and moves towards the front door.

"Thanks for everything but you better get back to your wife. I don't know what will happen from here but I have to go," Alexander says and Washington doesn't stop him. Alexander hears the door close behind him and he wants to cry but he just exhales into the night and heads towards the metro.

*

Alexander wakes up the next morning with his head pounding and it takes him a few seconds to remember last night but then it all floods back. Martha. Washington not telling him about her. Alexander getting really wasted and he's pretty sure he called Eliza which he hopes he didn't but he honestly can't exactly get the details right. His head pounds and his mouth tastes like he has been drinking dirty water and he honestly would be okay if a meteor hit his apartment.

He lays in bed for a few more minutes before dragging himself off the bed and into his shower, just letting the water soothe his body and mind, Alexander leaning his forward against the tiles and he wants to see Washington but he won't cave, won't go running back. 

Alexander finishes his shower and steps from the water, turning it off. He brushes his teeth and goes back to his bedroom, reaching for his phone and he's not surprised by all the missed calls and texts from Washington. Alexander reads them all but doesn't respond, sees he has a missed called from a number he doesn't recognize, checks the voicemail. He has to listen through Washington's attempts at apologies but they don't sway Alexander.

Then he hears Martha's voice and he listens, sits on the bed as her voice filters through the phone.

"Alexander, I hope this message finds you well. I know that I should have explained to you what my relationship is like with George but I thought that he had done that already. Anyway please don't be hard on him, I would like to have lunch with you, talk things over. Please give me a call and we can set up a time. Best wishes, Martha," she says.

Alexander deletes the message and stares at his phone, not sure if he should call her or let it go, just forget about the past few months and move on.

Alexander hesitates before pressing the number and putting his phone back up to his ear as he hears the other line being picked up, says, "Hello Martha. Could we do a late lunch?"

*  
Alexander gets to the restaurant and finds Martha already there. She stands to greet him and Alexander finds himself being kissed on both cheeks, Martha gesturing for him to sit. Alexander does, running the palms of his hands nervously over his legs and he looks around, unsure of what to say. What does one say to the wife of their lover?

Martha pushes her hair back, sips on her wine before she speaks. "Do not be nervous. I'm not angry. I know this must be a very confusing and hurtful situation, I apologize for my intrusion yesterday. I normally do call but George is often more open with his other relationships. I'm very surprised he didn't mention you."

Alexander doesn't know how to feel about other relationships. How many more men like himself has Washington been with? He chews on the complimentary bread and sighs, saying, "Perhaps he doesn't think much of me. I'm sure I'm just someone he passes the time with."

Martha shakes her head, takes Alexander's hand in her own, says, "Oh no dear. I think he is quite fond of you. At least that is what he told me last night. When he tells me of his side pieces, excuse me, they are nothing more than a fling, a few weeks. He said it has been months and that is not George's usual style."

Alexander swallows the bread and says, "I'm sorry I don't understand why you are being so nice. I mean he is your husband and he's sleeping with me. Aren't you angry? I'd be angry."

Martha laughs and it's beautiful, rich and full of life and it only confuses Alexander more as she speaks. "I think you should speak to him about this, I really do. He loves you, that much I can tell. We are married yes but it is not a traditional marriage, there are a lot of feelings and reasons behind our marriage. We love each other but we live very separate lives. I honestly think you and he should sit and talk. He should explain all of this to you in more detail."

Alexander nods, he isn't sure he will actually take Washington up on that but he won't tell Martha that. She seems nice enough and she has gone out of her way to be kind to him, even inviting him here in the first place. So he won't let her know he's thinking of just avoiding Washington.

Their food arrives and Martha asks Alexander a lot of questions, where he is from, what he does. He finds himself liking her despite the fact that they should not enjoy each other's company. But they do and Alexander is at ease with her, even mentioning that he has found himself caring for Washington, Martha's hand once again coming to rest on top of Alexander's squeezing it gently. He hates himself for admitting it, but he knows he cannot lie. 

It's a nice lunch, it isn't just about Washington and he appreciates that. She picks up the bill and pays without thinking about it. Alexander sheepishly thanks her, kisses her on both cheeks before he heads outside. Martha waits for valet to bring her car and Martha looks at him, runs her fingers over his cheek, says, "Please call him." She gets into her car and Alexander watches her leave and he heads towards the subway, unsure of his next move.

*

It takes Alexander a couple of more days but he finally does call Washington. He half hopes he's at work and can't take the call but then he hears the other man pick up and he swallows hard, says, "Hey. It's Alex. I uh...can I come over?" He's pretty sure he can hear the nervousness which means he knows Washington can hear it too. It's pretty pathetic actually, he's the one that is nervous, scared and who the hell knows why, he doesn't.

"Please. Alexander, I'm so sorry, I have so much to say and explain. I know that it won't make any of this better but I do want you in my life. I'll be waiting," Washington says and Alexander bites his bottom lip, hangs up and just pockets his phone. He'll grab his keys, roll his pant leg up before he takes his bike and he's off to Washington's place.

He gets there with relative ease, chains his bike to Washington's little fence and fixes his pants leg before he heads to the door. It opens before Alexander can knock and Alexander looks as Washington, wonders if his own face mirrors Washington's, which to be honest, looks like shit. 

"Hey. I'm glad you made it. Have you ate today, I was debating whether to cook or just order us food," Washington says and Alexander feels his anger rising, he wants to eat dinner like nothing has happened?

"Either is fine, i'm not really that hungry so. I'm just here to talk really, I think it is best if we get it all out of the way so I can think about it all," Alexander says. He kicks off his shoes by the door and heads to the couch, flopping back on it and he pinches the bridge of his nose, there is so much regret in being at Washington's place, he wishes he could walk right back out. 

"Alex, I'm sorry. I fucked up. I did. I can't change what I did and I can't apologize enough. I...I have never felt like this about someone, not in a very long time. I was afraid if I told you upfront you'd never want to see me again, so I didn't tell you," Washington says and it is quiet, no more than a whisper.

Alexander looks at Washington and licks his lips says, "I understand but I can't forgive you, not right now. I love you George and I took forever to admit that to myself and shit I can barely admit that to you now. I told you everything. You could have mentioned it at anytime and maybe I would have left, maybe I would have been pissed. I know we can't go back in time and see exactly what would have happened but I can't help but feel like you did it to protect yourself. You were selfish," Alexander says.

"I was, you are right. I only thought about my feelings and not yours. It was incredibly wrong and I know that, I knew that at the time. I just didn't know what would happen and I was terrified. Martha is my wife on paper but we have not lived together in ten years, we only get together when we need to, we are friends but she has her life and I have mine," Washington says and he moves to sit on the opposite end of the couch, leaving enough space between himself and Alexander's feet.

Alexander looks at him and says, "What kind of marriage is it, to show the world that oh I am straight and look at me, I'm the model man. An army vet and a doctor, but at night I like to bend over dudes and fuck them." and Alexander even winces when the words come out of his mouth because they sound so incredibly harsh.

Alexander watches Washington tense up and he should apologize but he doesn't. He waits for Washington to speak instead, he needs to hear the truth from his mouth.

"It isn't that. We ended up together when I first started med school, she was a longtime friend and she had been married, had kids. But her husband died unexpectedly and she didn't know what to do. She was a single mom and I was an army vet, a Southern black man who didn't know how to be out. So it was a marriage of convenience. I was able to help take care of her and her kids, she was able to allow me to have relationships on the side. It was risky but it worked for us. Then as the kids got older and moved out, Martha and I went our separate ways. She's had relationships, travels for her job and I do the same," Washington says.

Alexander sits up and moves closer to Washington, studies his face. He doesn't know how to feel about the explanation, it feels like a cop out, like Washington has just skated through life not having to worry about anything, has been able to do whatever he wants. Alexander touches Washington's face, honestly wants to slap it but he won't. 

"So. It's just been you hiding from being gay is that it, cos that's sort of what it sounds like," Alexander says, wants to ask the questions he needs answered.

"I...yeah in some ways. Yes I have not been honest to myself. We should have divorced, we didn't have to hide or pretend to be something else. But we did love each other, cared about each other. It was...comforting. It wasn't meant to hurt anyone else or to hide my sexuality. It was just to make sure we were okay, I guess. If that makes sense, " Washington says.

Alexander shrugs, says, "Not really. I just want to know, do you love me? Or is this a relationship you never saw going anywhere, is that why you didn't tell me?"

"I love you and no, that's not why I didn't tell you. I was just absolutely nervous about telling you and knowing you'd leave. I knew it'd all blow up in my face but I wanted more time, needed more time with you. When you left the other night I was scared I'd never see you again," Washington says and he reaches for Alexander, takes his hand and Alexander lets him.

"I only came back because I talked to Martha. She called me, but I have this feeling you already know this. She was nice enough about it that I thought perhaps I should at least hear you out. I'm still….I don't know what I feel about this, about us. I can't just walk away, even if I want to. But I can't just jump back into how we were either, not yet," Alexander says.

Washington nods, cups Alexander's face in his hands like he is going to kiss him but he just holds him there, looks Alexander dead in the eyes and it becomes uncomfortable, knows Washington can read him and he can't give all his feelings away. Washington drops his hands, leans to kiss his cheek before getting up says, "Are you staying?"

Alexander hesitates, says, "I'm staying."

"Okay. I'm going to order a pizza, I'll make sure to get one half with olives," Washington says and Alexander sighs, closes his eyes and wonders if this is all a mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander goes to talk to Washington but it ends up being something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry about the time it took to update. Life is crazy but here is pretty much PWP. Also I think I can wrap this up soon so not much more left!

Alexander honestly doesn't remember how long he goes without seeing Washington again. Probably no more than a few weeks but it seems like a lifetime. He focuses on work, uses it as a half excuse when Washington invites him to a late lunch one day. He sort of feels bad but not bad enough. It's probably a shitty thing to do but he can't help but punish Washington.

Then Alexander realizes how lonely he is, how much he actually misses Washington. It's almost unbearable to not text Washington and to not go and see him. It starts to eat at Alexander and he finds himself restless, nearly pacing his apartment one night before he finally grabs what he needs and heads out, bikes his way over to Washington and it is late enough that most people are not out so it is smooth sailing.

He isn't sure if Washington will even be home, he could be asleep but at least he'll get the exercise, maybe clear his head. It doesn't take long to show up to Washington's place, hauls his bike up to the porch and rings the bell, crosses his arms as he waits and there is no light from the front window as he looks around. He rings it again and waits, nearly grabs his bike to leave when the door opens and Washington is there, looking worried.

"Alexander, is everything okay? Do you want to come in?" Washington asks and Alexander heads in, follows Washington towards the living room and Alexander reaches for Washington, pulls the other man to him and he can almost hear Washington exhale in surprise.

Alexander says, "I honestly wanted to forget you and never think about you again but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I missed you, I miss you."

"I know. I'm sorry I really am, there is nothing else I can say but I want to show you that I care. I want you here with me. I want to see you and make sense of this relationship. I don't think I could forgive myself if you were to walk away because of my mistakes," Washington says, gently massaging the back of Alexander's neck as he holds him close.

Alexander turns and kisses Washington and lets his hand drop down, pushes the hem of Washington's shirt up and honestly, it's such a bad idea but all he can hear in his mind is yes, go for it. So he does. Alexander feels one of Washington's hand resting on the small of his back, the other in his hair and Alexander leans up to try and bridge the height gap. He breaks the kiss, just enough to whisper, "God, fuck me."

"Are you sure, I want to make sure we are good," Washington says and Alexander responds by pressing their crotches together, he wants Washington to feel him.

Luckily Washington gets the hint and takes Alexander's wrist in his hand both of them heading to Washington's bedroom, Alexander reaching to lifting Washington's shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. Alexander steps back, kicks his own shoes off and works to get his shirt and jeans off, standing there in his underwear and Washington eyes him up and down and Alexander can feel the energy in the room, they both need this.

Alexander hooks two fingers into his underwear and let them drop, looks at Washington and he's naked as well, cock half hard against his thigh and honestly, Alexander finds himself wanting it so fucking bad. 

Yet before he can drop to his knees, it is Washington who is pushing Alexander to the bed, laying him back and lets his tongue trail down Alexander's stomach, Alexander shivering under Washington's touch. Alexander watches as Washington nestles his face between Alexander's thighs and this is perhaps his way of apologizes once again.

Alexander isn't complaining, not when Washington licks up his inner right thigh, sucks on the tender skin and leaves behind a purple mark, branding him and Alexander whimpers. He's putty in Washington's hands at this point and he somehow forgets all the shit, forgets why he is pissed off. All his anger dissipates and he can only see Washington's face. 

"George," he whispers and he gets a groan in return, knows there is something about using Washington's first name because it is so rare and he likes the response he gets when using it. Alexander twists on the bed, rolls himself to his stomach and Washington doesn't say a word, just lifts Alexander's hips enough to bury his face in Alexander's ass, licking at his hole and Alexander whimpers, presses back and he needs more, so much more. 

Washington doesn't give into him, just works Alexander open with his tongue, teases him and Alexander finds himself mumbling words into the mattress, begs for it. He feels Washington's fingers against his lips and he sucks, works them like he would his cock and it excites him, his own cock pressing hard against the bed. 

Washington pulls his fingers away and teases them against Alexander's opening, spits for good measure and Alexander moans, god it is filthy and he needs it. Presses back and Washington's first two fingers slip into him and Washington lets Alexander move his hips, allows him that joy. 

It doesn't last long before Washington is pulling his fingers away, hurriedly grabbing a condom and all he needs is a little more spit, pushing the head of his cock in and Alexander arches his back, moans and turns his head and says, "God, just fuck me George, fuck me hard." 

It's unbelievably filthy and Alexander half expects Washington to tell him off for his language use but it seems to just spur him on instead, pounding into Alexander. Alexander lifts his head and takes a long breath in, feels Washington lifting him up so they are both kneeling on the bed, Alexander able to move his hips in better rhythm. The only sounds in the room are their heavy breathing and skin on skin, making it all that much more intoxicating to Alexander. He takes his cock into his hand and strokes it, focuses on the head and he knows he is close, just needs Washington to keep going, to keep him on the edge so Alexander can jump off it.

Alexander shifts his hips and the next thrust has his eyes closing, coming hard and he clenches around Washington. Washington grunts, holds Alexander close to him, kisses his neck and whispers, "You feel so amazing, I wish you could be me. Your body fits me so well, like you were made to take me."

Alexander hitches his breath and falls forward, Washington going with him and Alexander relaxes his body. He feels Washington pull out and can hear the other man jerking off, says, "Give it to me, come on me and use me, I'm all yours. Fuck me up." That seems to be it and Alexander feels Washington's come hitting his back and ass, covering him and Alexander loves it, craves it.

He stays completely still, waits till he feels Washington clean him up before he rolls to his back, tucking one arm behind his head, the other tracing the mark Washington has left behind. He presses down on it and hisses, knows he'll be thinking about that for days to come. 

Washington rejoins him on the bed and swats his hand away, leans to carefully kiss him, thumb tracing over Alexander's cheek. Alexander sighs and pulls away to look Washington in his eyes and says, "I forgive you. I can't say I get it but I want us to work this out and figure out how to go forward."

Alexander can see the relief in Washington's eyes and he lays against the pillows, his hand on Alexander's thigh, fingers moving to stroke the skin. The action alone would have Alexander ready for a next round if he didn't feel so spent. Instead he reaches out, holds onto Washington's arm and closes his eyes.

Washington speaks, says, "Come away on vacation with me. Just a couple of days. I want to spoil you, allow you time to rest. You look so tired."

"I am tired, so tired. I'll see what work says, I can probably work from home or well, work from wherever you take me. They won't care," Alexander says and he is dreaming of a few days off, not having to commute and it sounds heavenly already.

"Good. I'll make you breakfast in bed, it is now to cold to do much outdoors but at least the house has nice fireplaces and big comfortable beds. We can enjoy each other without worrying about work," George says.

Alexander smiles, rolls so he can bury himself into Washington's side, feels Washington's arm come around his body protectively and Alexander settles into sleep, content with it all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and George are meant to go away, that is until Alexander wakes up sick.

Alexander gets the time off and Washington finds them a nice bed and breakfast a couple of hours away from D.C. It's nothing fancy, nothing special but Washington informs him there is good Internet and it is all Alexander needs. He packs his bag a couple of days before, makes sure his nicest pair of dress pants are packed away with his favorite navy blue button up. If there is one thing he can do well, it is being able to put together a decent outfit. He isn't sure if he needs to dress up but if there is one thing he's learned as an adult, it's that he should always be prepared for anything.

He's oddly excited, he's never had a true vacation, never went away with anyone before. He casually dated after John, nothing serious, and it never got to the point where he would have gone away for multiple days with someone. So it is a first in his life and he's a little unsure of what to expect. It's going to be far more intimate than he and Washington have ever been and that has Alexander's stomach twisting. He can fuck a guy in an alley because that's all sex and isn't intimate but staying in the same room, having to talk and sharing space? That's terrifying.

He's ready and counts down the days, texts Washington the night before they are to leave, confirming that everything is set. Washington text back that yes, he will be there to pick Alexander up and to not worry about a thing, to relax. So Alexander does.

He spends the night catching up on a couple of his shows, reads a book that has been laying on his coffee table for months. He checks his work email because it's a habit that's hard to break but he knows realistically he can afford to ignore work for at least a day. He likes to work, likes to be busy but sometimes Alexander knows he has to force himself to take a break and to breathe. 

He falls asleep early on the couch, passes out somewhere after nine, phone shoved under the couch pillows. He is only awoken sometime a few hours later, his stomach lurching. He had played off the earlier twisting of his stomach down to his feelings but as Alexander sits up, his heads spins and he has to wonder if he's caught whatever bug has been floating around the office. He reaches to find his phone, checks the time and it reads '3:23'. Alexander sighs and rubs at his face moving to stand so he can head to his bedroom but as he rises, his stomach lurches again.

Alexander barely makes it to the bathroom before he's puking up his dinner, lucky that it lands in the toilet and not all over the floor. He takes a deep breath in and looks up, the lights blurry and he reaches up to wipe at his eyes. He hasn't been sick in years but lucky him, he gets sick on his days off what are the fucking odds. Alexander feels the bile and he vomits again, spits after and he thinks there can't be anything left. 

Alexander sighs, flushes the toilet before rinsing out his mouth. He stumbles out to grab his phone before collapsing on his bed. He sends a quick text to Washington says, 'sorry I can't go, I think I just came down with something. I'll make it up to you.' Alexander shuts his eyes and buries his head under his covers, hopes he can wake up and feel better in the morning.

*

When he wakes up next, Alexander feels like death might be coming. He checks his phone, it reads '8:55' and he groans. He hasn't even been asleep that long. He also notices the message from Washington and he reads through all of them, Washington reassuring him that it is okay, he can get his money back and try again another time. Asks if Alexander needs anything and Alexander shoots back a quick no, he doesn't want to bother Washington or make him feel obligated to come over and help.

Alexander puts his phone down and crawls out of bed, manages to get to the kitchen to grab some water and a couple of crackers. He doesn't think he can keep anything else down but he needs to settle his stomach for the time being. He lays flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling and he swears, the room has to be spinning. He closes his eyes and presses his fingers to his eyes, he honestly has not felt like this in years, just his luck of course.

He fades in and out of consciousness, only once having to get up to puke his guts out (thank god he only had crackers and water in it) before he crawls into bed and whimpers. Fuck this. He checks his phone and he feels pathetic as he presses on Washington's contact, waits for it to ring and then he hears Washington's voice on the other end, asking, "Hello, Alex?"

"I...I think….could you come over? I'm so miserable and I hate to ask but I don't think I could even open a can of soup right now," Alex says and he sounds like he is begging which, he probably is but he can't bring himself to care.

"I'll be over. You didn't even have to ask, you know that. I'll bring you some soup and some seltzer," Washington says.

"Thank you, I'll see you," Alex says and hangs up, just whimpers into the pillow and he waits, forces himself to stay awake until he hears a knock on his door, pulls himself out of his bed and stumbles to the door, opens it and stares up at Washington who looks at him with sympathy.

"You truly do look awful, do you need to see a doctor?" Washington asks, stepping inside, leaning to kiss Alexander on the cheek as he does so. Alexander shuts and locks his door, shakes his head before realizing Washington has his back turned and couldn't actually see it.

"First off, aren't you a doctor? Can't you just me out? Second off, it's nothing more than a nasty bug, I'll be good. The whole office has been passing it around," Alexander says, moving to wrap his arms around Washington, resting his cheek on Washington's back.

He hears Washington snort before saying, "I am a doctor, but I probably can have you be my patient anymore. I suppose as your boyfriend i can make sure you are okay."

Alexander feels himself tense up and he laughs a little, says, "Boyfriend huh? I never did like boyfriend, I guess it makes me feel like I'm young again, but I like that you think of me in that way. I don't care what you call me, boyfriend or lover or partner. I'm just yours."

Alexander feels Washington's hand on his, squeezing it in a confirmation before pulling Alexander around to face him. Alexander stares up at Washington, feels Washington's hand on his lower back, creeping up under his shirt to rub at his lower back. Washington is kissing him before he can protest, softly enough that he might bypass any illness but Alexander grins when they pull apart.

"Don't blame me when you are throwing up," Alexander says and Washington is laughing, leaning to kiss Alexander's neck.

"I won't. Go and take a shower, I'll warm up your soup and we can lay on the couch. You need to get as much rest as you can," Washington says and Alexander doesn't protest. He showers and it feels unbelievably good, the steam soothing his sore throat and washes off and nasty sick feeling he has, at least for the time being.

He changes into his old college sweats, heads straight for his couch and curls up on it, Washington not far behind as he sits with Alexander's soup, wraps his arm around Alexander to help him hold the bowl, Alexander carefully eating so he won't throw his stomach out of whack again.

Washington kisses the top of his head, makes sure Alexander eats the majority of the soup before putting a bottle of water against his lips, Alexander drinking. Washington seems to enjoy playing the doctor role for real, not that Alexander is complaining. It is nice to have someone actually care, who wants to make him feel better. Alexander finds himself slowly sliding down till he is lying again, his head in Washington's lap.

There are hands in his hair as he closes his eyes and Alexander wonders if there is a better feeling in the world. He sighs, curls into Washington and presses his face against Washington's stomach, whispers, "George," and he gets gentle stroking on his neck in return. It's completely and utterly domestic, something Alexander never thought he'd have but here he is. Domestic. Comfortable. Most importantly, happy. 

*

Alexander finds himself sleeping most the day away, waking up in intervals to take his medicine, Washington making sure to get him some water down as well. He doesn't throw up again, sends a pray up for that, and he is happy to have the company even if he and Washington don't talk much. Alexander apologizes for getting sick, he really wanted to spend time away, wanted to lay for hours naked in a nice bed but instead he's laid up with a runny nose and a sore throat but he's at least glad he has the chance to just be with Washington.

They eat dinner, Alexander once again eating soup and crackers while George makes himself a sandwich, Alexander eyeing it longingly while Washington laughs, just kisses the corner of his mouth, says, "I promise, when you feel better I'll take you for whatever food you want." Alexander licks his lips at the thought, he's going to hold Washington to that, make sure he picks a really expensive restaurant at that.

They eventually make their way to bed, Alexander happy to stretch out before curling back into Washington, tucking his head under Washington's chin, his lips happy to press against Washington's neck. He finds himself falling asleep rather quickly and he could be half hallucinating but he thinks he might have heard, "I love you" and he smiles, hopes that he did.

*

Alexander stays like that for the next day and a half, Washington making sure he gets enough fluids into his system, holds back his hair when he gets the random bout of nausea. Alexander doesn't know how to thank Washington but he knows he doesn't have to, Washington is here because he wants to be, not for any other reason. 

Alexander wakes up in the middle of the night, doesn't feel like death and he wonders if his fever has broke. He moves to get out of bed, heads to the bathroom to check his temperature and it confirms that while it is above average, it is much closer to normal. Alexander splashes some cold water on his face, goes to grab a water before settling back into bed.

Arms wrap around his waist as he closes his eyes, feels lips on his neck and he comfortably falls back asleep once more, knows the morning is bound to be much better than the past few days. 

He isn't wrong, when he opens his eyes next he doesn't feel his head pounding, doesn't feel sick to his stomach. He feels almost normal again. Washington is still asleep, arm thrown over his face as he snores lightly. Alexander grins, moves to get back under the blanket, resting his head on Washington's stomach, letting the man get a couple more hours of sleep.

Alexander waits patiently, finally feels Washington stir and Alexander reaches, runs his hand up Washington's stomach, drags his nails down gently. He feels the blanket being lifted, Alexander turning to meet George's gaze, grinning as Washington shakes his head and says, "You are something else. Barely back to being healthy and already thinking about your dick."

"Perhaps but you and little George aren't complaining. My mouth isn't sore anymore but you could change that if you want," Alexander says, letting his mouth trace the outline Washington's cock through his sweatpants. Washington doesn't complain, just rests his head on the back of Alexander's head, a gentle guide. Alexander pulls Washington from his sweatpants, takes him immediately into his mouth and it's everything he wants in life. He wants to stay like this for as long as he can, wants to keep Washington's cock in his mouth for hours, working him up and getting him ready. 

That's exactly what Alexander gets. It isn't hours but he spends a good hour doing nothing but sucking Washington off, memorizing every square inch of Washington, working his tongue in a certain way that earns him a slap to the hip, it's everything to him. He doesn't stop, not until Washington is the one pulling him up, pulling Alexander closer, kissing on his skin and Alexander is grinding down, needs the friction more than Washington does.

He moves his ass over Washington's cock, wants to do it just like this, wants to let go of all his inhibitions and really feel Washington, feel him come inside of him. Alexander wants to keep it there, his own private reminder. So he takes it, he always gets what he wants anyway. Reaches for the lube, coats Washington before he preps himself, he doesn't need much these days. Slides down before Washington is really aware but when he gets it, his eyes go big, his hands grip Alexander's hips and he's moaning.

"Alexander...Alex, God you are wonderful," Washington says and Alexander likes having the control, likes watching Washington fall apart under his touch. It's a good balance between them, they both take and give, always respectful of each other's wants and needs. 

Alexander rolls his hips up, hands resting on Washington's chest for leverage as he rides Washington, alternates between slow and fast, knows how to squeeze his ass and when. Can feel the sweat pooling on his lower and temple, thankful it is no longer from his fever. Alexander watches as Washington runs his thumb over Alexander's cock, teases the head before he presses against the base and says, "Don't come until I say okay? I want you to work me through my orgasm first."

Alexander nods and he can do that, he'll do anything Washington asks. He braces himself and lets Washington pound relentlessly into him and Alexander swears, he might actually be close to passing out, it's just that good. He is also sure that his ass is going to be sore later, probably don't be able to sit down properly but that's okay, it's all worth it he thinks. Alexander leans forward, presses his lips against Washington's and tugs on Washington's lower lip, traces it with his own tongue and whispers, "Fuck me like you need me, mark me. Come in me and let me feel you all day long." 

Alexander both feels and hears Washington's breath hitch, moves his own hips faster and Alexander pushes back to meet his thrusts, sucks on Washington's neck where it meets his shoulder, wants to mark him too, wants Washington to know he can't ever have anyone else. His, all his. Alexander shifts his hips, squeezes his ass together and suddenly he's feeling Washington coming in his ass and it's wrong and perfect and it's what Alexander wants from their relationship. He wants trust and understanding and to have no one else. That's it.

Alexander takes a second before sliding off of Washington, moves to lay on his back and he's reminded of his own painfully hard cock laying flat against his stomach, precum leaking. He looks at Washington who is happy in his post-coital bliss but he looks and runs his hand down Alexander's chest, takes Alexander's cock into his hand, moves so he can take it into his mouth and Alexander sighs happily, runs his hands over Washington's head, holds him still.

It isn't often that Alexander gets Washington like this and he's going to put it to full use, he's going to fuck his mouth like Washington does, he's going to dig his nails into the back of Washington's neck. It's another reminder he's still in control, that he can run this show too. It doesn't take long for Alexander to feel himself tighten, the familiar burn in his guts and he's coming, doesn't warn Washington who sputters, pulls back as most of the come lands on his lips and neck. 

Alexander would laugh if it honestly wasn't so fucking hot. He reaches and pulls Washington down, licks him clean and kisses Washington after, thinks it might be the single most hottest and nastiest thing he's done, share his own come after but he doesn't mind and the way Washington kisses him affirms he feels the same way. 

Alexander lays back and allows Washington to go with him, never breaking the kiss and Alexander hooks a leg around Washington and honestly, he could be ready to go in a few minutes but he knows Washington, it takes a little more time and he's patient, he can wait all day. Alexander pulls away and touches Washington's cheek, thinks about what he thought he heard and bites his lip.

"Last night, when I got up to go to the bathroom I wasn't sure if you were awake. I thought I heard you talking," Alexander says, testing the waters.

"What do you think you heard Alex?" Washington asks.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you say the words I love you. I hope that's what you said but I didn't want to believe in something you said half asleep or not at all," Alexander answers, turning his head to say the last part at the wall and not Washington himself.

But then Washington is turning his face and kissing him, whispering, "I love you Alex, I do. I hope you feel the same about me."

"I love you too George," Alexander responds and it's only the second time in his life he's said those words. Only got to do it once with John and he doesn't want to waste his chance here.

Alexander finds himself holding onto Washington, face pressed into the crook of his neck and he's smiling, happy. It's all he's ever wanted in life, was to have someone care for him and he has it now. He's not letting go, he's keeping Washington in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being along on this ride :D there might be more from this 'verse but I have other ideas brewing so we will see. As always come talk to me over at my tumblr loversoutoftime.tumblr.com and throw me ideas!!

**Author's Note:**

> God really sorry if this is super wordy. I sometimes don't know when to shut up. Also this is going to be updated when I am not super swamped with work so sorry if I am sporadic. 
> 
> Tags will also change as the story goes as well as character inclusions as they appear. 
> 
> I don't have a beta so if there are mistakes, I won't take a offense I swear. 
> 
> Comments are love. 
> 
> Title from "In My Life" - The Beatles
> 
> Find me at [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/loversoutoftime/) and [Tumblr](www.loversoutoftime.tumblr.com/)


End file.
